Evil That Lurks Below the Surface
by Xelaric The Nobody
Summary: *Sequel to Teen Titans: Deep Waters* Alestress, Titans East's newest member, never went into detail about her family. Yes, she revealed that she had a younger brother, but did anyone know of her older sister? When her villain of a sister decides to pay a visit to Titans East, things may never be the same for Alestress again.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I know it's been over a year since I've written the first story and a few people have asked for a sequel; so now your wish is fulfilled! I hope you guys enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**_

* * *

Dark water swirled around me, shadows flitting in the ocean depths. I wasn't quite sure what I was doing underwater, but a cold feeling sent chills down my neck and spine. Cautiously, I swam forward, unsure of what to do.

Another shadow flitted across my path, about ten feet in front of me. The water was too murky to depict it perfectly, but I could tell what it was; it was a fifteen foot serpent that slithered through out the water.

Now the serpent was circling me within a ten foot radius. Then, another one decided to join it. I was starting to panic; there was no way I could fight two fairly large serpents by myself. Then another thought crossed my mind—where was Titans East?

_Don't worry sssister dear, _a voice hissed in my head. _I've made sssure that they were taken care of._

I did a full 360 turn, trying to find the source of the voice. Then I realized that the serpents were closing in on me, their distance growing smaller and smaller. As they circled in on me, I could now tell that they had slender bodies with alternating green and black skin. Their eyes glowed yellow and they had sickly sharp fangs. One of their tails wrapped around my torso, and it slowly tightened its grasp. The feeling of drowning never occurred to me, because I could breath underwater, but I had a feeling that slowly being constricted by a giant serpent felt the same as drowning.

The serpent that was holding me stooped its broad head in front of my struggling form. On top of its head sat a strangely familiar teenage girl with dark brown hair streaked with black, and neon green eyes. Alternating green and black tattoos spiraled down her arms and legs; the ones on her arms ended in snakes' heads on the backs of each of her hands. Her shirt stopped right below her bust and her skirt reminded me somewhat of a mermaid's tail.

A look of malice shone in her neon green eyes. _It's been sssuch a long time, hasn't it? _Her voice hissed through telepathy.

And that's when I realized who it was.

I shot up in bed, cold sweat beading my face. I glanced all around my room, as if those serpents and that girl would jump out and get me. I shakily got up from my bed, and ran my hands through my long brown hair.

The girl's face from my nightmare was already becoming fuzzy, and I thought I knew who it was. _Damn, what the hell was up with that? That was freaky…_I thought as I pulled on my boots.

I heard footsteps from outside and then my door swished open. Standing in my doorway was none other than Aqualad, his hand leaning on the door frame.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his dark blue eyes flitting in my direction. I rolled my eyes; he probably heard my thoughts. You see, that's the only thing I hate about both of us having telepathy; him being able to hear my thoughts.

"I'm fine," I was still a bit racked from my dream, but everything else was good.

He quirked an eyebrow at me, and I knew he didn't buy it, but he didn't press on. Aqualad shrugged a shoulder and nodded in the direction of the ops room. "C'mon, Bee wants us to do some training." Then he smirked. "Maybe I'll finally get to beat you this time."

I rolled my eyes playfully and elbowed him. "Still holding that grudge against me, huh? Alright, we'll see who beats who in a few minutes."

Last summer, when I first joined Titans East, Bee had asked that Aqualad and I fight as part of my acceptance training. Of course, I had kicked his butt and he always joked around with me about getting revenge. Aqualad and I had grown closer and a bit more awkward around each other ever since the first time we kissed last summer.

The both of us had finally made it to the ops room where Bee, Speedy, Más, and Menos were waiting.

Speedy smirked at the both of us, his arms folded over his chest. "Well if it isn't the two lovebirds? How nice of you to finally join us."

Aqualad kept quiet, but I caught his face turning bright red. I narrowed my eyes at Speedy, my face growing hot. "You idiot. You better hope we're on the same team so that I don't have to kick your ass."

Bee rolled her eyes at us and gestured us towards the training course. "C'mon guys, lets get going. I'll divide us into teams when we get outside."

The rest of the team and I followed her in silence to the training course. Bee turned to the five of us and smirked. "This week it's going to be boys versus girls."

Speedy groaned, the twins high-fived each other, Aqualad shrugged, and I smirked, shooting Speedy a devious glare.

"_Pero __Bee, __los equipos no __son justos__, hay __cuatro __chicos __y dos chicas_," Menos argued.

I shrugged. "I don't mind having unbalanced teams," I responded. "It makes training all the more fun."

"Then that settles it!" Bee smiled. "Ready positions!"

Speedy, Aqualad and the twins stood across from Bee and I in fighting stances.

"Begin!" Bee shouted and Speedy immediately nocked two arrows. They both soared in the air towards us, but Bee shot them down.

"Azarath Aqua Zinthos," I mumbled and water streamed from the ocean and into my hand, forming a water blade. Aqualad charged at me, but I hit him with the flat of the blade. He stumbled backwards, but regained his balance quickly. Aqualad shot me a small smirk before trying to throw a few punches at me.

_Crystal, is that you?_

It was a boy's voice that sounded in my head. I stopped in my tracks, and Aqualad nailed me in the nose. I stumbled backward and landed on my back, clutching my nose.

"Oh my God, Alestress, are you alright?!" Aqualad crouched beside me. I slowly sat up, more fazed by the voice in my head rather than the injury to my nose. The voice sounded so familiar, yet so strange.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," I stuttered as I rose to my feet.

_Crystal, are you up there?_

There it was again; and the owner of the voice knew my name. "Who the hell are you?" I muttered to the voice (unintentionally) aloud.

Aqualad quirked an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"I-it's nothing…I think I'm hearing things," it wasn't _exactly_ a lie.

I glanced over at the water and I thought I saw the shape of a boy dart away from the edge of the platform supporting the Tower. I had to find out who that was, because it was bothering me. I walked over to the edge of the platform and dove into the ocean water.

_Alestress! What the hell are you doing?! _Aqualad's voice cut into my thoughts of the boy-shape I saw just a few moments ago.

_I thought I saw something, I want to check it out, _I simply replied, not responding even after Aqualad tried calling my name.

I turned in the direction that the boy had darted off in. And then I saw his outline against the blue-green waves. His closely cropped hair was dirty blonde and he had ocean blue eyes, just like mine. He wore a short sleeve white jumpsuit with a dark blue swirl on his chest. On his arms where dark blue gauntlets set with the same blue gems as mine.

My eyes widened as did his. _Connor?_

A large smile stretched across his face. _Crystal!_

* * *

**Author's Note~**

**Well, what did you guys think of the first chapter? Reviews are very much appreciated! Thanks for reading.**

**~Xelaric the Nobody**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there my fellow fanfiction-ers...well, that didn't really work, did it? I'm so terribly sorry that this took way longer than expected! :/ Anyways, I'm glad you guys are liking this so far! Here's the next chapter~  
**

**Guest: I'm glad you like it so far :)**

_**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**_

* * *

My little brother bolted towards me, a huge smile splitting his face in two. He didn't look much different from the last time I saw him, which was nearly a year ago. Connor still had the same ocean blue eyes, the same goofy smile.

I motioned for him to break to the surface. When I looked at the other Titans on the platform, they all gave me strange looks. Connor broke to the surface and then the Titans' attention turned to him.

I pulled myself into the platform, and helped Connor up after me. Aqualad and the others gave me and my little brother strange looks. Before they could ask who Connor was, I motioned to him and said, "Guys, this is my little brother, Conn-"

"You can call me Abyss; it's cooler than my name, Crystal," Connor smirked as Speedy tried to contain his laughter.

The ginger archer nearly doubled over in his fit of laughing. "Crystal? Your name's Crystal? Oh God, that's so girly!" He paused to take a breath, and continued laughing. Más and Menos joined hands, and in the blink of an eye, messed up Speedy's hair. The twins chuckled as Speedy tried to swipe at the two of them, but they were always just out of his reach. He yelled some colorful words and dissed Spaniards. Connor couldn't help but smile and laugh as the red headed twins ran in circles to tire Speedy.

Connor looked at the remaining two Titans in front of him. He gave Bee a small smile, and his eyes lit up when he saw Aqualad. "Dude, no way, you're Aqualad!"

Aqualad turned his head to him, as he was watching Speedy's failed attempts to catch Más and Menos. Connor, being the dork he was, walked up to our fellow Atlantean and started poking his arm as if he didn't believe the real deal was standing in front of him. Connor's grin was form ear to ear. "Oh, this is so cool! I've heard so many awesome things about you! I can't wait to tell my friends-"

Aqualad quirked an eyebrow at my dork of a brother, and couldn't help but chuckle. I rolled my eyes at him. "I take it you have powers, Abyss?" Bee asked him as I pulled him away from Aqualad.

My little brother nodded and then stood up straight, as if he had taken a blow. Connor turned to me, his blue eyes wide and scared. "Crystal, Silena is trying to over throw Atlantis."

Speedy gave up trying to chase the twin speedsters and all three of them joined us. "I heard Silena and something about Atlantis. Question; is this Silena chick hot?" The rest of the team turned in unison to give him a glare. Speedy held his hands at chest level. "What? It was a serious question!"

Ignoring Speedy's commentary about girls, I turned to Connor. Silena? Something clicked in the back of my mind. The girl from my dream was Silena.

She was also my older sister.

A chill ran up my spine and made the hairs on my arms raise. My hearts thudded against my chest. "A-are you sure it's Silena? She wasn't born with our magical abilities, right? She can't just-"

Connor shook his head. "Silena's been threatening to kill our parents. She says she won't kill them if they peacefully give her the throne, but I highly doubt that, sis. She's been learning witchcraft or something from someone."

"Back up a sec, Abyss," Bee held up a hand for him to pause. "You're saying your older sister wasn't born with no powers? She can't just learn something like your magic, can she? And if she's the oldest of the three of you, then she would be heir to the throne, am I right?"

Connor answered her, but I tuned them out. I furrowed my brow and thought for a moment. Silena was always looked down upon in our family because she couldn't preform magic. Therefore, the throne was passed down to me, since I had magic abilities. So, if she wanted to be the heir...

"Silena would have to fight me," I looked up from the ground. The rest of the Titans and Connor stopped their conversation abruptly and looked to me.

Speedy smirked. "Fine by me." Aqualad punched Speedy's arm and muttered something to him that sounded like, "This is serious!" He turned to me, his brow furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

I looked to Connor and then back to the team. "Since Silena wasn't born with magical abilities, I am the heir to the throne when my parents retire or die. If she wants to be the ruler, then she'd have to kill both of my parents, Connor...and me."

The team stared at me in silence. Mas and Menos exchanged glances, Speedy was preoccupied with fixing his hair, and Bee, Connor, and Aqualad looked at me with concern. He grabbed my arm almost instinctively and looked me in the eyes. "You can't possibly consider trying to stop her, can you?"

"Well what else am I supposed to do?" I sighed and looked to my little brother. "I can't just let my parents fall to my sister. Besides, aren't _you_ worried what's going to happen to Atlantis?"

Aqualad crossed his arms over his chest. "Yes, and that's why I'm coming with you."

* * *

**Author's Note~**

**Well, this was kinda more dialogue-y than I would've liked. I hoped you guys liked it anyways! Reviews are appreciated as well. :) **

**~Xelaric the Nobody**


End file.
